


Strip it Down

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna is just a normal lady deep down that needs to be held afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip it Down

People did things for a reason, but sometimes reason was just used to let them escape from the feeling of guilt, or something to explain to the others; to keep their reputation.

Yuna was positive that she would need a reason to explain herself the next morning, but then again reasons would probably only became an excuse. She would wonder if he needed one to explain for himself though. Having the hands of the Praetor moving around her waist was certainly something that had nothing to do with their identities and political relationship with each other.

She thought about the reasons Rikku always used when she was caught missing for one night; perhaps being drunk was the best excuse ever for explaining every out of character actions.

Yuna could feel her face burning when Baralai started breathing into her neck, she knew the feeling and she remembered it. She had lived her life pure and innocent before she became a Summoner, she had watched the love between her friends; and she didn't realized the involvement of physical wants till she met him.

When Tidus first kissed her, all she could think of was she wanted more and she wanted the whole of him. So she was going to die, and she would never see him again. She had tasted it for a while, and now she found herself wanting it again. She figured how lust was labeled as a sin.

Baralai did not have the long hair like Tidus, but his hair was much softer; so soft that Yuna could imagined if he had actually spent time taking care of it, knowing most males she knew wouldn't make that effort. Her fingers played through his white hair, as he breathed down her neck and she felt her heart racing.

A part of her wanted to him to touch her from beneath the thin fabrics of her clothes, yet a part of her shy away from his attempts to feel her bare skin. He then worked slowly on her through gentle caress and guided her slowly to feel his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and let her sensitivity flew out of her, leaving only her basic instinct to feel every touch of his hands swimming across her slender form.

What would others think of her if they ever found out?

Would they despise her for her actions when she was supposed to be still mourning for Tidus's eternal departure from her life?

But Tidus was not here.

He never returned.

And Baralai came when she needed someone to hold to.

She struggled between the guilt of cheating on Tidus and the lust of wanting Baralai as she began to feel the fabrics leaving her body; then she realized Baralai had began to undress her with his hands slipped in unknowingly. She could not remembered how they came to this, it must have been the wine, or the atmosphere. Or maybe it was a desperate part of her wanted to be held again.

Yuna would not asked him why did he agreed to her outrageous proposal, maybe she did not want to know. She could not decide if it would be honored that the Praetor of New Yevon would find her desirable enough to sleep with her, or would it be that maybe men would just sleep with anyone who offered.

She laughed silently. Everyone would be shocked.

Yuna, the daughter of Braska. The High Summoner who had saved Spira twice, would craved in to her own uncontrollable lust and sleep with another man that she did not love. She had decided she would live her life the way she wanted, but she wasn't sure if this was one of the ways she had desired.

She couldn't think, and she didn't want to. His hands worked amazingly around her waist, her breasts, her thighs, everything, everything. She could have regretted but she refused to, she encouraged him to push harder into her and drove every possible distractions she called common sense out of her mind. Her fingers digging deep into his tanned skin, as his injection brought her to new heights.

It was over sooner than she had expected, her knees began to weaken and he continued to held onto her. Her breathing slowed down to her normal pace, and she felt her eyes watered.

Was she crying because of what she did?

Baralai tried to get off of her and moved himself beside her. Yuna lifted her hand and placed it across her eyes while the tears continued to stream down, she was glad that the room was dark enough to not let him see her cried. She was a bit shocked when she felt his hand on her face, trying to wipe away the tears. Emptiness was beginning to fill her, but the gentle touch of his hand had brought her back to his warmth.

She looked over to him and snuggled closer, her hand placed onto his arm, while she looked straight into his eyes as she talked.

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

Baralai smiled, "Because it was meant for only the one you truly love."

Yuna could feel a tug at her heart as his words continued to echo in her head, remembering the boy she had loved and how she had once imagined the feeling to be in his arms. Baralai knew she didn't love him, and what had just happened did not came because of any reasons that grand.

She needed him to hold her, and he did.

Yuna wasn't sure if the feeling that had just came to her was regret, and she didn't want to face it alone for this night; so she stretched her arm over his chest and her head buried near his neck, she whispered into his ear.

"Please, stay."


End file.
